From dusk 'till dawn
by Lady Ananas
Summary: Draco and Ginny found each other after an unexpected kiss. Dreams are filled with each others eyes, breath, voice and kisses. How does it end? Happy? Sad? Who knows? Complete
1. The bet

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything else that you may find familiar from a book you may have read not so long ago.  
  
AN: Sometimes it's going to be a little bit (yeah right, little) fluffy  
It's Draco/Ginny so enjoy!  
  
From dusk 'till dawn  
The bet  
  
Ginny crept silently out of the portrait hole and made her way down to the dungeons. She stopped before a painting with a little baby dragon on it.  
  
"Chelsey!" Ginny said quietly trying to get the dragon's attention. The dragon wiped his had and ran to the portrait frame letting out a cute little growl as a welcome.  
  
"Yeah, I missed you to" she said and gave the dragon a cookie. "Dragon's rose" she whispered and the portrait that made the entree to the room of the potions teacher, the new potions teacher that is because Snape had finally been made DADA teacher, opened. She went inside.  
  
She saw her professors hair sticking out from under the covers of the bed. Tiptoeing over there, she decided to scare him and jumped upon him giggling.  
  
********************************************************** He felt something fall upon him and he was wide awake. He saw a flash of beautiful dark red hair and he captured the beauty that had awoken him in his arms. "Little rascal" he chuckled. 'God she smells good' His lips came crashing down on hers and they stayed in a lip lock for what seemed like 5 minutes. (But of course as Gimli said: 'the keyword is 'keep breathing' !!!') "I missed you Dragon" Ginny said while snuggling into his chest. "And I missed you, my beautiful rose" Draco said, capturing her lips once again.  
  
They lay down on the bed in each others arms, staring into each others eyes, snogging each other senseless from time to time.  
  
This has been going on for a couple of weeks now. It had stared all with a bet and a kiss.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
In the carriage  
  
"So, Gin, finally the only Weasley attending Hogwarts. How does it feel" asked Colin, Ginny's all-time best friend. "Wonderful, I feel like I can take on the world" Ginny answered happily. "Really?" "Yeah!" "Wanna bet?" "Bring it on!" she said challengly. "Okay Gin, you know every year there is a new teacher, right?" "Yes, but what does." "ssshh! Let me finish. Well word goes around that the new teacher is a guy under 22." "That's great finally somebody young! But... what has that to do with me?" she asked dreadfully. "Well, you have to kiss our new teacher AND I must have seen it." "Unless of course you're going to back out??" said Colin. 'She'll back out, she always does'. 'I always back out, but not this time. The golden trio is gone and I can have some freedom now.' "I'll do it!" she shouted surprising Colin. 'I just hope he's hot'.  
  
The carriage stopped and they got out and went up the stone stairs leading to Hogwarts. They went to the Great Hall and took a place at the Gryffindor table. Ginny's eyes roamed over the table were the teachers were seated and her eyes landed on, yes nobody else the our own Slytherin Prince: Draco Malfoy.  
  
TBC  
  
I like Ginny and Draco a lot, but I also like reviews!!! 


	2. I'll show you!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that isn't mine  
  
From dusk 'till dawn  
  
I'll show you!  
  
(this is still the flashback)  
  
Chocolate brown eyes met silver grey ones. A smirk appeared on Draco's face and he mouthed something to Ginny: "Surprised Weaselette?" Ginny's face turned red, she was about to shout something when the first years appeared and the sorting ceremony begun. After the sorting ceremony Dumbeldore made his speech an introduced the new face at the teachers table. "And I like to introduce Draco Malfoy, he will be teaching Potions." Loud cheering filled the Great Hall after it had calmed down Dumbeldore continued: "As for professor Snape, he will teach DADA". Now the hall was filled with whiny noises. "And in a few weeks a new History of Magic teacher will join our staff as professor Binns has decided to accept the offer of the other ghosts to join them. We thank you professor for al your years here at Hogwarts!" Loud applause was heard. "Now be seated and enjoy a good meal!".  
  
Later, after dinner, she lay on her bed thinking about the bet she met with Colin just a couple of hours before. 'Why is it Malfoy, couldn't it been someone else. But don't you think Colin that I now will back out of the bet, oh no, far from it!' She fell asleep.  
  
Two days later  
  
"Come on Colin!" Ginny shouted. "What? Huh? Where are we going, Gin?" "To finish a bet we made, remember!" "What!?! You're actually going trough with it!?!" "Yep! Ah, there he is." 'Be prepared Malfoy, or should I say professor Malfoy' Yesterday she had her first lesson from Malfoy and being a Weasley with a Weasley temper it resulted in losing 30 points for not calling him professor, 10 points for raising her voice had him and 15 points for 'attracting to much attention with 'that ugly red mop on your head' as Malfoy so nicely had put it. She wanted revenge and she would take it by kissing him in front of everybody. "Professor?" she said as nicely as she could. "Yes miss Weasley" he said quite stunned that she addressed him this politely and nice. "I just wanted to." and she kissed him right on the lips there in the hall. 'I'm actually doing it, I'm kissing Malfoy yuk! But why does it feel so good?' In Draco's head something alike was forming: 'Yuk a Weasley is kissing me. But God, she is a good kisser. Where did that came from?' She broke the kiss surprised, her intention was kissing him and then shouting about sexual intimidation but she was speechless as was he. "I.euh.I.." Draco stumbled. Ginny ran away. And Draco stood there watching her retreating back and her beautiful hair swaying from side to side as she run farther and farther away from him. 'That was so strange.but good nonetheless. God she's beautiful' 'No, she's not she's a Weasley, a filthy poor Weasley' 'But one that knows how to kiss' And he also left and went back to his rooms in the dungeons.  
  
Meanwhile Colin stood there shocked. Shocked because Ginny had kissed her family's enemy, shocked because the looked both like they were enjoying the kiss and shocked that Malfoy was probably for the first time in his life speechless.  
  
Next potions lesson  
  
"You may enter class!" Ginny sat down next to Colin in a class filled with Slytherins. Colin and her were the only Gryffindors that had Advanced Potions. Colin wanted to be a photographer so he needed experience with potions and Ginny wanted to be a healer so she needed potions as well and that is the only reason why these two Gryffindors were in a class that was filled with Slytherins.  
  
"Today we are going to make a character-potion. This potion can show you what your character is like. But can anyone tell me what the key-ingredient is?" Some hands shot up but still he choose Ginny "Weasley, can you tell me?" She looked murderous but still answered "It's a piece of hair of the person you want to know the character of." "5 points to Gryffindor! Another 5 if you can tell me why there will be a fog around your cauldron if you made the potion correctly." 'She won't know this one' he thought. "It's because an other ingredient is tear of an elvenfairy which causes the mystical mist around the cauldron" "5 points" he said angrily. He swayed his wand and let the instructions appear on the blackboard. "You got 70 minutes to make the potion. Start!"  
  
68 minutes later Ginny's potion was ready. Malfoy saw this and came to look at it. "Right colour, a mystical mist. It seems to be correct. Let's see what happens if you put some of your hair in it." She cut of a little piece of her hair and did it into the cauldron. The mist started moving out of the way so the surface of the potion was visible. Pictures appeared of Ginny helping a dog who's leg was broken, then a picture showing Ginny giving a blanket to an old man, a picture showing her hugging a friend who had seemed to be crying. This continued for quite a while, all pictures of Ginny being helpful, nice, friendly, kind, warm-hearted, caring and loving about everything around her but then pictures of her and Malfoy appeared. Pictures of them fighting, shouting things at each other. Pictures of her crying after one of those run ins with Malfoy. 'I never knew she cried about any of our fights, okay so I insulted her a lot, about her being poor, about her family and about her crush on Harry Potter but.I made her cry, it's all my fault.' He thought sadly. He turned to Ginny as the next picture was about to appear but Ginny emptied her cauldron with a swish of her wand and ran out of the classroom.  
  
TBC 


	3. Apology

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other character of the books of J.K. Rowling.  
  
From dusk 'till dawn  
Apology  
  
"Finish up your potions and put them in the vials that are on my desk. After that you may leave" said professor Malfoy and he went after Ginny.  
  
"Weasel?!? Virginia where are you?!?" he shouted.  
  
Nothing. He heard nothing. He decided to go to the place he recognized in the pictures from the cauldron just minutes before: the lake.  
  
Arriving there he didn't see her. 'She shall be in her dorm.' He sat himself down next to a tree. 'Merlin, what have I done to here to cause her so much grief?' Draco stared at the lake until he heard something. He stood up and went to take a look from where the noise was coming.  
  
Ginny ran straight to the lake. She always goes there after a fight with Malfoy. She went behind a bush and then behind some trees and other bushes. There was her secret spot. A nice place totally shielded from view by the bushes.  
  
She sat down and let her tears run free. 'Why those pictures? Why did he have to see them?' Ginny cried. She cried because Draco Malfoy has seen her crying over things he did to her and she has sworn never let Malfoy see her crying again.  
  
The bushes made noise as someone stepped trough them. She turned around and she saw Malfoy standing there with a strange look upon his face. Was it sympathy, pity? No, it was guilt and sorry. He sat down next to her and ran his thumb under her eyes taking away her tears. Looking in her puff and red eyes, starring at her he said truthfully: "I'm so sorry I did those things to you. I'm sorry I made you cry." "It's okay" she said, surprised that the Draco Malfoy apologised" I forg." "No!" he stopped her "I don't deserve your forgiveness" He stood up, turned around and went back to the castle leaving her alone yet again.  
  
'Why does he do that, first he's a total prick and now he comes and apologise. I don't understand him.'  
  
That evening  
  
"Gin, are you okay?" Colin said the moment she walked trough the portrait hole. "Yeah sure I am Colin" "So? What did Malfoy say?" "Huh?" "When you ran away he did came after you, didn't he?" "Oh, yes he did" "And?" "He apologised" "." "He apologised" "C'mon Gin don't lie to me" "I'm not lying, he apologised to me" "Merlin! He has it worse than I thought." "Has what worse than you thought?" "Love" "Love?" "Well yeah, it's obvious that Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prince, is in love with you Virginia Weasley, fairest of them all" "Merlin no, that's not possible I shall say even more that's impossible, never to happen, there's not one hair in Dumbledore his beard that thinks of that such a thing is possible." "Well I believe otherwise " "Yeah sure Colin, I'm going to bed. G'night." "G'night Gin, sweet dreams... about Malfoy" He added quietly but she heard and answered "I will not steal him away from your dreams Colin, you may have him" and she entered her dorm. 'I wish' Colin thought sadly and went to also to bed.  
  
Ginny, meanwhile, was thinking about what happened these last few days. First the bet with Colin which she definitely had won, the kiss which had and still made her feel squishy, the pictures from the cauldron and Malfoy his apology. 'That kiss, it made me feel so warm and good inside.' "Merlin, I'm falling in love with him" she said aloud realising her feelings that the kiss brought forward. 'Damn, I can't fall in love with Drac-Malfoy. I just can't.' She fell asleep dreaming of a silver-grey eyed, blond haired professor kissing her over and over again.  
  
TBC 


	4. Up to the moon

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other character of the books of J.K. Rowling.  
  
From dusk 'till dawn  
Up to the moon  
  
It has been 2 weeks since Ginny realised her crush on her professor. She tried to avoid him as much as possible but of course 8 hours of potions a week wasn't helping her.  
  
*She was standing on a balcony of a white and beautiful manor. It was already night and the sky was clear. It was a week before the full moon and the stars were shining bright. She felt happy and content.  
  
Suddenly two strong, comforting arms encircled her. She leaned back into the warm chest of the person behind her. She felt safe and loved in those arms.  
  
"I love you" the person said and kissed her on the side of her head. Ginny turned around and was met by a pair of silver-grey eyes looking lovingly into her own chocolate brown.  
  
"And I love you Draco" she said and kissed him very passionate on his lips. He immediately kissed her back with even passion.  
  
They broke apart.  
  
"I love you more" Draco said and nipped her nose.  
  
"No, I love you more" Ginny said.  
  
"I love you from here to al the way up to Asia" Draco said smirking.  
  
"And I love you from here to al the way up to the moon" Ginny answered playfully.  
  
Draco just looked at her, smiling a real smile, held her close almost afraid of loosing her and kissed her. Together they stood stargazing and then.*  
  
Ginny woke up after having yet again a dream of Draco. She was flushed as she remembered her dream. It seemed so real.  
  
'God I must stop having these dreams'  
  
She looked at her clock and saw it was almost time for breakfast. She got out of bed, took her clothes and took a shower. After she got dressed she put her books in her bag and went down to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
******************************************************  
  
*Draco saw his rose, his angel, his little flame standing on the balcony, the wind playing with her hair, her night-gown billowing round her, the moonshine making her look like a goddess, and a tranquil and content look on her face.  
  
He went forward silently and put his arms around her waist. She leaned back in his chest.  
  
He felt manly, calm and also her faith and trust and something else. ("Pixie-dust???" asked a lost-boy. Oops wrong story. Sorry!!) A feeling he couldn't really describe. It was kind of a fluttering feeling in his stomach while at the same time he felt like he was floating, his head was cloudy.  
  
"I love you" he whispered in her ear and gave her a little kiss on her sleep.  
  
Ginny turned around and he met her chocolate twinkling eyes.  
  
"And I love you Draco" Ginny answered.  
  
She then leaned up and kissed him very passionate on his lips. He immediately kissed her back with even passion.  
  
They broke apart.  
  
"I love you more" Draco said and nipped her nose.  
  
"No, I love you more" Ginny said.  
  
"I love you from here to al the way up to Asia" Draco said smirking.  
  
"And I love you from here to al the way up to the moon" Ginny answered playfully.  
  
Draco just looked at her, smiling a real smile, held her close almost afraid of loosing her and kissed her. Then they turned back to look at the stars. His hands started to wander over her stomach and went lower and lower and.*  
  
Draco woke up.  
  
'OMG, I can not just have dreamed that?'  
  
But his arousal made it clear he did have dreamed that.  
  
'Damn, now I need a cold shower'.  
  
He got out of bed and went to the shower. The cold water didn't help his problem as the memory of a certain redheads body pressed against him came flowing back.  
  
'A redheaded students body at that! Damn this has to stop. This can ruin my career as a teacher.'  
  
His erection growing harder by the minute was starting to get painful. He gripped his cock and started the move is hand up an down his shaft while picturing it was Ginny her hand doing this. He came closer and closer and closer and came with a smashing orgasm. He sank to his knees.  
  
'Damn you Weaselette! Why do you have to be so beautiful, so sexy?'  
  
He had stopped calling him self names for thinking of the Weaselette as beautiful after all, she was indeed a beauty.  
  
'My father would kill me if he knew this. How would his son, the Malfoy- heir, dare liking that scum of Weasley?'  
  
But what was it that he, during these 2 weeks, after that kiss in the halls, was feeling for her? He remembered his dream. Love? Did he love her? 'No, I can't be in love with her. But that feeling. Could it really be? No! Yes! NO! YES! I love her!'  
  
Draco got out of the shower, got dressed and still feeling weird with the realisation he actually could love, and a Weasley at that, he went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Upon nearing he just saw Ginny walking trough the doors of the hall. She stopped and was looking to the staff table. He couldn't resist.  
  
"Looking for me, Weaselette? Look I know I'm the most sexiest person you have seen but there is a law against stalking so don't you go and do that." Draco said, no emotion could be seen on his face.  
  
"Malfoy, hi!" Ginny said in a sarcastic way "Yeah look, first of all I'm most certainly not stalking you. Secondly: nickname Weaselette, it's getting old, very old. Oh and about you being the most sexiest person, I was thinking more about the lines of most .. perverted person."  
  
Malfoy was surprised at how cool she acted.  
  
"Ouch! That hurt Weasley. And here I thought you found me drop-dead gorgeous. After all, your crush on me is really obvious" Draco replied. 'What shall she say at this hah!'  
  
"Are you trying to say you have a crush but you are trying to reverse it by saying I have a crush on you. Didn't know you would go the psychological way" Ginny retorted.  
  
"I certainly have not a crush on you Weasel" Draco answered a little bit of panic in his voice. 'Keep calm Draco! She can't know how close she is to the truth'  
  
"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that" Ginny said.  
  
"This is intimidating a teacher Miss Weasley" Draco said, pulling up his defences.  
  
This got Ginny mad.  
  
"What about intimidating a student, professor?" she asked and purring while saying professor.  
  
"Detention! Tonight. Potions-classroom. 20.00. And 20 points from Gryffindor." Draco almost shouted angry.  
  
"What? But."  
  
But Draco had already entered the Great Hall and took a seat at the staff- table.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Ginny was fuming inside. Upon entering the Great Hall she looked over at the staff-table but Draco, she was calling him by his first name in her thoughts, wasn't there yet. The she heard the also familiar drawl and they started fighting. She was afraid he would notice her blush when he was saying things about a crush on him but she quickly retorted and got Draco mad by reversing the roles and purring while saying professor.  
  
She took a seat at the Gryffindor-table and started her breakfast. 'I guess I went to far. Oh Damn, I've got double potions first. Damn!'  
  
******************************************************  
  
Double Potions  
  
"Students, today we are going to make a the pepper-up potion. Everybody certainly knows this potion so, miss Lerio tell me for what is it used and what are the key-ingredients?" professor Malfoy asked.  
  
"It is used to help a person get lost of a cold. The key-ingredients are paprika, a hair of a fox, 2 spoons of spice-powder and a piece of a space- chickenheart."  
  
"Correct 5 points to Slyhterin. Okay, now start working, instructions are on page 325 of your book. You may begin."  
  
Draco went back to his desk and started to correct some papers. After 20 minutes he stood up and went around the class checking how the potions were going.  
  
"Cut your space-chicken again M. Kerian. It has to be very fine cut."  
  
"After adding the space-chicken your potion normally should be yellow, not crème-coloured miss Jentington."  
  
"Good, now add the hair of a fox M. Creevey and let it boil and your potion is ready. Mmm, strange colour of red. Are you sure it was a foxes hair you put in and not one of Weasley here."  
  
"Euhm." Colin said but was interrupted by Ginny.  
  
"Yes, it s a hair of a fox, it's just not the normal red because your spice- powder is outdated." Ginny said dryly and smirking.  
  
Draco took the jar with spice-powder and looked at the date. It should have been thrown away a month ago. 'Damn, Virgi-err Weaselette is right'  
  
"It seems you are correct, why didn't you inform me before you added the powder? It could have been dangerous." Draco asked.  
  
"Well, actually outdated spice-powder isn't dangerous at all, the effect just is smaller so I didn't found it necessary to inform you sir."  
  
"Good, 2 points for Gryffindor" Draco said smirking. 'She is a smart one, oh yeah'.  
  
The bell went and next they had DADA with Snape. Now that he had the position of DADA-teacher he was far more tolerable. When she and Colin entered the classroom the Ravenclaw 7th-years and the other Gryffindors were already there. They took the only place left, which was in front of the classroom. Snape entered and the chattering stopped.  
  
"Class, today we are going to investigate vampires. Can anyone tell me something about what is said in 'Dark creatures and their habitat' about vampires? Miss Weasley?"  
  
"Well, a vampire is a so-called living-dead person. You become a vampire when you are bitten by one and an exchange of blood happens. Your blood- flow slows down and your skin looses her pigment, and this is why vampires can't stand the sun because their skin is to sensitive. They all have a great dislike of garlic so this is a good repelling-weapon. You can kill one by spiking his heart with a wooden spike or slice their head of."  
  
"5 points for Gryffindor. Now, you read chapter 9 and 10. In silence! And write a paper on one of the mentioned vampires. 2600 words at least. You have to hand it over in 2 weeks. Start reading."  
  
Ginny flopped her book open and started reading when Colin shoved a paper to her asking what was wrong. A whole conversation was written down:  
What's wrong? Why are you acting so weird?  
Nothing. I just had a run in with Malfoy this morning  
So? Normally you would be happy after having a fight with  
your loverboy. And since when did you go back as referring to  
him with his last name?  
Since he gave me a detention.  
When?  
Tonight. Can you believe that, a detention on a bloody Friday  
night!!  
I'm sorry Gin. But look at the bright sight, it will be just you,  
him and a deserted classroom ;)  
Colin puh-lease. You know as well as I that there is nothing  
going to happen. Nothing could possibly happen.  
Why not?  
  
We fight all the time!  
  
That's just showing you're afraid of admitting your love for  
him.  
We have nothing in common  
Opposites attracted  
I'm a Weasley and he's a Malfoy. It's not done, not spoken of  
and impossible  
Same has been said about Montague and Capulet (=) I rimed)  
Gee, congratulations with your riming.  
Thanks  
You do also know that Romeo and Julia were dead at the end  
of the story, don't you?  
Yeah but that was like. in the Middle Ages, this is now  
  
It's not going to happen, the feud is the same, maybe even  
  
bigger between our families  
  
After class finished Colin went to Divination and Ginny to Health-potions with nobody else then the one and only Draco Malfoy.  
  
There were only 6 students in this class. 4 Ravenclaws, 1 Slytherin and Ginny.  
  
She entered and took her place next to Arius Gendial, the only Slytherin she could stand and that was only because the common interest in being a medi-witch/wizard. Arius didn't call her names and found that they could work perfectly fine together after being put together by force.  
  
Draco entered. He ignored her throughout the lesson and that was for the best. They had to make a difficult potion. She and Arius started on the potion, when it was done Arius put it in a vile and Ginny cleaned up the desk.  
  
It was lunchtime. She ate her lunch while chatting happily away with Colin. Her afternoon went by quickly and easy. She had Transfiguration with McGonagal, Health-lab with Madame Pomfrey and Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid.  
  
After dinner she went up to the tower to put away her bag and went to the dungeons for her detention  
  
"Don't do anything I would do" Colin called after her.  
  
"I won't!" and of she went.  
  
When she entered the classroom, Draco was there grading papers. The door squeaked and Draco looked up.  
  
"Ah, come in miss Weasley. Tonight you may dust the cabinets and put the ingredients in alphabetical order back on the shelves."  
  
"Okay sir"  
  
She started dusting and when she finished she started putting the bottles and jars on the shelves.  
  
'Damn, the shelves are high.'  
  
She took a chair and started to put al the 'A'-ingredients on the highest shelve. The jar with asphodel root was very heavy. She lost her balance and was just able to put the jar down when she fell. She closed her eyes for impact but she never hit the floor. When she opened her eyes she found herself in the arms of Draco Malfoy and was drowning in the familiar silver- grey eyes. Draco leaned in and there lips met in a passion-filled kiss.  
  
TBC  
  
Rose Petel: I know but killing Draco really would be a shame so I  
  
just didn't do that. Thanks for the reviews xxx   
  
Madison27: Thanks, I'm happy you like it.  
  
Kyrissaean: Thank you, I changed the dialog-writing hope it is better  
  
this way.  
  
IcePhoenix128: Thank you!! 


	5. Up to the moon and back again

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other character of the books of J.K. Rowling.  
  
From dusk 'till dawn  
  
Up to the moon and back again  
  
Draco leaned in and there lips met in a passion-filled kiss. Emotions streamed trough the both of them. Lust, need, passion and love, yes love. They broke apart to breath.  
  
"I.this." stumbled Ginny but Draco silenced her with another deep kiss.  
  
'She feels so good, warm and passion-filled. Oh, how I love you Virginia Weasley' Draco thought.  
  
He couldn't get enough of her. She moaned in his mouth and he brought her closer to him still kissing one another. One of his arms was around her waist, the other lifted up her bottom and brought her in his lap. His erection pressing her thigh. Her hands were wandering over his chest, over his shoulders, his neck and then found themselves in Draco's soft hair. She pushed herself down on Draco, grinding her hips against his. Draco groaned and started to kiss her along her jaw line, then her neck. He pushed open her robe and kissed her visible cleavage. She moaned but pulled away.  
  
Both were panting hard. He looked at her.  
  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that" he said.  
  
"No, you did nothing wrong, it's just that.Well it's just that I'm not ready for this. Not yet anyway. I'm sorry" Ginny said, al the time looking at the cabinet at her side. A tear rolled down her face.  
  
"It's okay Virginia, don't cry" Draco said trying to sound comforting. He hugged her and let her cry on his shoulder.  
  
"Thanks" she said after finishing crying.  
  
"Your welcome"  
  
"Draco?"  
  
He looked at her.  
  
"May I call you Draco?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yes! But only when we're alone" he said happily.  
  
"Of course" she answered.  
  
Draco was still holding her and they stayed that for quite a time. They were having an actual civil conversation. They talked about her family. First she talked about her parents and her father's crazy obsession with plugs. Draco didn't know what a plug was so she had to explain it to him. She talked about Bill and his work in Egypt, about Charlie and his work with dragons. This seemed to get a lot of interest from Draco's part. He himself had a dragon, one which he uses for dragon racing. So now he told her about Tanlon, his Siberian red-scaled race-dragon. Then it was her turn again so she told him of Percy, who while her 5th year finally came back home and apologised for being such a jerk and not believing Voldemort was back. She told him about Fred and George but he remembered them quite well and then she told him about Ron training to be an auror. He's best subject was of course strategy.  
  
"So that's my overprotected but loving and big family" she finished.  
  
"You're really lucky with them, believe me" Draco said.  
  
"I know, but I'm not a little girl from 6 years old anymore. They have to accept that I'm grown up."  
  
"Yeah, but even if they are so overprotected, you said it yourself the love you. And the Burrow is a place you can call home and where you're always welcome." Draco said, not looking at her.  
  
"Are you not welcome at the Malfoy Manor?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Not so long as I refuse to become a Deatheater" Draco answered.  
  
"You're not?" Ginny said disbelieving.  
  
"No, I'm not. I'm not one to follow the rules, I rather make them myself."  
  
"Oh, I see"  
  
The torch branding in the room went out and it was just now they realised it was rather late. It was already 1 o'clock at night.  
  
"Lumos" Draco and Ginny said simultaneous.  
  
Draco stood up and helped Ginny getting up. He lit some candles that were standing on his desk. He then saw all the jars and bottles still standing on the tables. Ginny saw them too.  
  
"Damn, I still have to finish putting the jars and bottles into their places" Ginny said sadly.  
  
"Don't worry" Draco said and with a swish of his wand the jars and bottles stood on their rightful places.  
  
"You aren't supposed to do that when you're giving a detention but thanks anyway" she said smiling. A smile for Draco. A smile like he had never seen one before. A good smile.  
  
"It's just because it's you who is serving the detention, otherwise I wouldn't have done it" Draco said smirking.  
  
"You mean you have a week spot for a Weasley" she said teasingly and swayed her hair behind her shoulder.  
  
This movement made Draco kiss her again. They broke apart.  
  
"Yes, you're right, I've a week spot, for you" and he kissed her again, more deeply this time. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Ginny's hands found their way to Draco's hair.  
  
"I love you" she murmured.  
  
Draco looked at her.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing, I didn't say anything" Ginny nervously answered.  
  
He looked at her, smiled and kissed her swiftly.  
  
"I love you too" he said.  
  
She looked at him, surprise in her eyes, then love. They kissed, first gently then more passionately, afraid that the other would disappear. But eventually they had to stop.  
  
"I'll take you up to your dorm. Lumos"  
  
He blew out the candles and put his arm around her waist. Together they made it to the Gryffindor tower where they kissed goodbye.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Saturday, 11.00  
  
Ginny woke up from the most wonderful dream. As you can already guess, she dreamed about her and Draco. She was a little bit exited about it all. She got up, took a shower, got dressed and went down in the common room. She immediately spotted Colin sitting on one of the couches. She sat down next to him. He looked up, gave her a 'Good morning!!'-smile and pushed a plate with some toast and chocolate on it, to her.  
  
"Wow, thanks Colin. How did you now I was starving?" Ginny asked  
  
"Well Gin, you missed breakfast and I know your detention took long cause at midnight you weren't back yet. So after having a heavy detention and." Colin was interrupted by Ginny giggling.  
  
"So it wasn't a heavy detention. Okay spill! Everything!" Colin said.  
  
"Well, I had to clean the shelves and rearrange all the jars and bottle, in alphabetical order." Ginny said truthfully.  
  
"Gin, I didn't mean that. What happened between you and Malfoy?" Colin asked impatiently.  
  
"Okay, but don't tell it to anybody, okay?"  
  
Colin nodded.  
  
"Well, I had finished cleaning the shelves, and I took out a chair to get at the top shelves. I started with putting the 'A'-jars on the shelves but the jar with asphodel root was rather heavy and I just managed to put the jar down on the shelf and then I fell down but Draco caught me. And then he kissed me." Ginny told him.  
  
"So, how is he like?" Colin asked her.  
  
"He's magnificent." Ginny said smiling. "Colin, I . I love him"  
  
"That is rather obvious. The way you're looking when you're talking about him. But what about him? Does he love you?" Colin asked afraid of the answer.  
  
"Well, he said he loved me too and he had this lovely twinkle in his eyes" Ginny said happily.  
  
Colin smiled too. It was obvious that they loved each other. Colin had seen Draco looking at the Gryffindor table searching for somebody and when he didn't find that person he kept his gaze locked at the doors of the Great Hall.  
  
"When are you meeting him again?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe I'll go visit him this afternoon" Ginny said.  
  
"But it's Hogsmeade-day today" Colin said.  
  
"Yeah, I know, but you aren't going because of that paper for McGonagall. And the rest of the students are going to be away so I can go and pay Draco a visit, don't you reckon?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yeah, you're right. So how about having lunch with me 'cause I've got the feeling I won't see you much anymore."  
  
"Sounds great!"  
  
***********************************************************  
  
After lunch  
  
Knock, knock.  
  
"Enter!"  
  
Ginny entered the classroom and spotted Draco at his desk grading papers. She had something wicked on her mind. Draco looked up and was surprised to see Ginny. He was expecting a Slytherin student or someone like that. But here she was, Virginia Weasley.  
  
She came to the front of the class, swaying her hips, and sat down showing off her long, slender legs.  
  
"Hi!" she said sensually.  
  
"Hello." Draco said smirking.  
  
He stood up and went closer towards her. He put his arms around her waist and kissed her. The made out for about a half an hour.  
  
"So, are we like a couple now?" Ginny asked  
  
"I don't know Virginia. Do you want us to be one?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Then we are one. But we will have to keep it a secret. None of the students or the staff may find out, okay?" he said to her while looking deeply into her eyes.  
  
She nodded and kissed him.  
  
"I love you" he whispered.  
  
"And I love you Draco" she said and kissed him very passionate on his lips. He immediately kissed her back with even passion.  
  
They broke apart.  
  
"I love you more" Draco said and nipped her nose.  
  
"No, I love you more" Ginny said.  
  
"I love you from here to al the way up to Asia" Draco said smirking.  
  
"And I love you from here to all the way up to the moon" Ginny answered playfully. (Sounds déjà vu, doesn't it?)  
  
"And I love you from here to all the way up to the moon and back again" Draco said and he and Ginny started another snogging session.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
They kept their relation a secret. Only Colin knew about it. Ginny came an often visitor of the chambers behind the portrait of a baby dragon she had called Chelsey.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
TBC  
  
Maru: thanks for reviewing Kyrissaean: Thanks, I believe even I can understand the dialog better Elfgirl: thanks for the review Kitkat: I know that longer chapters are more interesting, but this is my first story and I now know it isn't that easy to write a good long chapter Rose petel: you've seemed to become a regular reviewer, thanks for that support!! Piper-h-99: thanks for reviewing Madison27: take a good-night sleep, you sounded kinda crazy in the last review but thanks anyway, crazy or not I, enjoy live! ME!: message was clear! Thanks Core Heart: thanks  
  
In general: thanks to all readers and reviewers, I love you all xxx 


	6. Sweet, sweet revenge

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other character of the books of J.K. Rowling.  
  
From dusk 'till dawn  
  
Sweet, sweet revenge  
  
(AN: last time the flashback ended. This takes place after the introduction part of chapter1 Thanks for reading!)  
  
"Guess what!" Draco said.  
  
"Euh, I don't know" Ginny answered.  
  
"You're not even trying. C'mon guess!"  
  
"Euh, Snape is going to retire?"  
  
"Nope"  
  
"Damn! Euhm.. I got it! The new History of magic-teacher is coming!" Ginny shouted.  
  
"Yep! And I know who it is" Draco said teasing.  
  
"Is he young?" Ginny asked eagerly.  
  
"Yes, he is. He has my age"  
  
"Who? Who is it? Who?!" Ginny said impatiently.  
  
"Calm down, he is nothing for you"  
  
"Who says that?" Ginny said teasing  
  
"First of all, you're mine and second he's gay" Draco said and grabbing her close to him when he said the word mine.  
  
"So, your age and gay huh? That's bloody perfect!!"  
  
"Huh, why is that 'bloody perfect'??" Draco asked confused.  
  
"Well, you remember the bet I made with Colin?"  
  
"Of course I do" he said still not understanding what she was up to.  
  
"Now it is revenge-time. It's simple really. Same bet but with Colin kissing mister History gay." Ginny said while smirking.  
  
"I see, and you stole my smirk" Draco said pouting.  
  
"I didn't steel it, you haven't got a patent on it" she said wickedly  
  
"Humpff!"  
  
"Well anyway, I'll get my revenge"  
  
"Why do you need a revenge for. It brought us together." Draco said  
  
"Yeah, I know but I just want to get back at Colin." Ginny said pensively.  
  
"Blaise and Colin huh? Well, maybe it could work out" Draco said.  
  
"Blaise?!?"  
  
"Yeah, Blaise is taking the position of History of Magic-teacher."  
  
"Strange. Didn't see him as the history-type"  
  
"He was really good at it but he didn't listen in the lessons, he did the research himself. He always aced in History of Magic.  
  
"When does he arrive?"  
  
"Sunday-evening. Dumbeldore will introduce him Monday morning and he will start working from that Monday on." Draco answered.  
  
"Good. Blaise, Colin. Be prepared"  
  
"You should be in Slytherin."  
  
"I know. But the hat left the choice between Griffyndor and Slytherin up to me and like the rest of my family Griffyndor was what I thought back then, my house."  
  
***********************************************************  
  
In the Gryffindor common-room, later that same evening  
  
Ginny crept trough the portrait hole and spotted Colin sitting by the fire, reading a book. The common room was almost deserted. Their were still a few 7th-years working at the DADA homework, occasionally muttering something about Snape being a git and other mean words that aren't good for you ;).  
  
"Colin, do you think that I did my part of the bet good?" she asked nicely  
  
"Yes. Why?"  
  
"So that means now you have to do something for me, not?"  
  
"I guess so, what did you have in mind?" Colin said hesitantly  
  
"Same bet, but you and the new History of Magic-teacher"  
  
"Gin, we don't even now who the new teacher is or when he's coming. And I ain't kissing old guys" Colin said disgusted.  
  
"Well, I happen to know that Sunday evening the new one is arriving, also he is a young male person plus, as bonus, he is gay."  
  
"Wow, how do you know?" Colin asked  
  
"I've got my sources" Ginny answered smugly  
  
"Oh yeah Mister 'Dragon'." Colin said, winking.  
  
"Yeah, MY Mister 'Dragon':" Ginny said, hitting Colin playfully.  
  
"Okay, you're on Gin-bug"  
  
"Stop calling me that"  
  
"No chance. It irritates you too much."  
  
"Humpff!"  
  
"Well, I'm going to bed! I'm tired and this book ain't helping" Colin said, showing the book he was reading. It read 'To transfigure a transfigured object'.  
  
"Yeah, I'm going also. G'night Colin" Ginny said.  
  
"G'night"  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Next morning, 11.00  
  
Ginny was sitting in the library studying for her upcoming NEWTS. She was making notes and reading at the same time. She didn't hear a person sitting down next to her until he spoke.  
  
"What are you studying"  
  
Ginny jumped.  
  
"Oh it's you Draco. You scared me for a moment."  
  
She watched around. 'Nobody here. Good!' And she leaned up and kissed him. Both of them moaned into each others mouth. They broke apart.  
  
"So, what are you studying for"  
  
"Defence against the dark arts" she answered.  
  
"I thought you were good at it"  
  
"I am, but Snape is still head of Slytherin so I just know this won't be an easy exam"  
  
"Oh, poor little griff" he teased her.  
  
"Don't temp me!" she answered rather cool.  
  
He pouted and then kissed her as like saying sorry. She smiled and kissed him back.  
  
"I've got to get going, are you coming tonight?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"Yes, after lunch" she said.  
  
"Great" he said grinning, kissed her and left, just in time 'cause Madame Pince walked in.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
After lunch  
  
Ginny walked down to the dungeons. She spotted Draco, who just wanted to enter his room.  
  
"Draco!!!" she called.  
  
He turned around grinning, knowing it was Ginny who called out. She ran towards him. He picked her up and swung her around, then putting her down kissing.  
  
"Draco!!!" it once again sounded in the hall.  
  
"Huh?" Ginny and Draco both said in union.  
  
They turned around only to find Blaise standing there.  
  
"Hi Blaise" Draco said. "How are you?"  
  
"Fine and it is damn good to see you" he said stepping closer "Hmm, have you been working out Draco? Blaise asked with a low, sexy voice.  
  
"Quidditch and you know that" Draco said, taking a step away from Blaise, bringing Ginny into view at the same time.  
  
"Oh, the little Weasel?" Blaise asked  
  
"It's Ginny to you, prat!" she said  
  
"Mes excuses, mademoiselle" Blaise said, taking her hand and kissing it.  
  
"C'est rien" Ginny answered fluently. Bill had taught her some French.  
  
"So, what are you doing standing with Dragonboy over here?"  
  
"Well,." Ginny didn't know if she could say that she and her professor were a couple. But Draco cut in.  
  
"She's my girlfriend" Draco said possessively, snaking an arm around her waist.  
  
"Still not gay?!?" Blaise asked.  
  
"Nope, never was never will be"  
  
"But how can you not be gay! You dated Pansy for crying out loud. You have to be gay!!"  
  
Ginny sniggered.  
  
"He has a point you know, but I'm glad you aren't" she added quickly.  
  
"Haha, you two are so funny you know." Draco said sarcastic.  
  
"We know" said Ginny and Blaise at the same time.  
  
"So Blaise, Ginny has a little something to tell you" said Draco teasingly.  
  
"Oh, and what might that be?" asked Blaise who was very curious.  
  
"Well it has to do with. mmmmmh" Draco started to say, but Ginny had kissed him on the mouth in the middle of his sentence.  
  
"Excuse me" said Ginny "me and my boyfriend have something to do."  
  
Ginny hooked her fingers in Draco's shirt and dragged him away from Blaise. They entered Draco's rooms.  
  
"You weren't going to tell him, were you?" Ginny asked  
  
"No, I was just teasing you, my red flame. But what was it you meant by 'me and my boyfriend have something to DO'?" Draco asked eagerly.  
  
"Well, I thought about first some studying and then some snogging"  
  
"Drop the studying" said Draco and kissed her fully on the lips, his arms around her waist pulling her closer.  
  
"Mmm, as much as I would enjoy that, I do have a potions-test tomorrow"  
  
"A p-p-potions-test? Damn I forgot about it, well it wont hurt the class to have take the test a lesson later, won't it" Draco said very suggestively.  
  
"I guess not" Ginny smirked.  
  
She stood up the tip of her toes and kissed Draco. First his lips, then she nipped his nose, she kissed his jaw-line and his eyelashes. She dusted his face with featherlight kisses. She then turned to his neck, sucking and licking him, he moaned and kissed her neck in return. The he begun licking his way up to her ear, he started nibbling at it. He sucked it and went back to her neck kissing every inch of it. Back up to the lips, kissing her firmly and passionately. He licked her lips, asking for entrance. She gave it. His tong was exploring her mouth, their tongs met and they had a 'tongfight'. She sucked his tong and he groaned.  
  
"Virginia" he whispered breaking apart.  
  
He lifted her up, taking her to the bedroom. He gently lay her down and came lying upon her. He kissed her once again. He went down to her neck, leaving a hickey and then went down to her cleavage.  
  
"Mmm, Draco!" she moaned.  
  
He started undoing the buttons of her blouse. She had a dark red lacy bra on. He kissed her stomach. His hand went under her skirt, up her legs and down again, taking the skirt with them. He threw the skirt to the side and took off her shoes.  
  
There she lay before him, bra and panties matching each other. A true beauty.  
  
He quickly removed his shoes, shirt and trousers. Only wearing a pair of silk black boxers he climbed on her. They started kissing again. He removed her bra and started admiring her round, full breasts, taking a nipple in his mouth, he started suckling it. He took the other breast in the palm of his hand and started massaging it and giving the nipple a twist. She arched her back, craving for more.  
  
His other hand slipped down under the waistband of her panties. He stroked her and one of his fingers found there way into her warm and already wet folds. He started moving his finger. She moaned. He added a second finger and his thumb found the little knot of nerves, sending her more and more pleasure. She started to rock against his hand. He could feel her clenching around his hand. She came. He took his hand out of her. It was wet from her juices. She looked away embarrassed. But he just licked it of his fingers.  
  
"Your the most sweetest thing I have ever tasted"  
  
She looked up to him. He smirked and kissed her. She could taste herself on his lips.  
  
Wanting to do the same for him, her hand snaked down into his boxers and gripped his erection. He groaned.  
  
"Tell me if I do something wrong, okay"  
  
"Mmm" he groaned  
  
She started stroking him. Up and down his shaft.  
  
"Oh yeah" Draco moaned 'Merlin, this is the best handjob I've ever got and she's asking me to tell her when she's doing something wrong'  
  
She brought her mouth closer to the tip of his cock. She liked away the precum.  
  
"Oh God, Gin!" he cried out.  
  
She put her lips around the tip and slowly took him al the way in. She sucked him while letting her tong swirl up and down his shaft. He was trying to hold still, trying not to pump into her mouth and choking her.  
  
'Damn Gin, do you want me to faint' Draco thought.  
  
He was coming. Ginny kept sucking and swallowed all of his seed gratefully.  
  
"You're yummy"  
  
"And you're great"  
  
Draco pulled her up and kissed her. He flopped her on her back and she opened her legs for him willingly. He took his wand and performed an anti- conception-charm. He positioned himself above her, the tip of his cock at her entrance.  
  
"Are you sure about this Gin" he asked concerned.  
  
"Yes" she breathed and as to reassure him, she kissed his lips.  
  
He entered her with one push, breaking her barrier and stayed still, letting her adjust herself to the new feeling. She was tight. Tighter than any other virgin he had had before. There were tears rolling out of her eyes. He kissed them away gently.  
  
"Are you okay" he asked, afraid for the answer.  
  
She nodded and moved her hips a little as to show she was ready for him to start moving in and out of her. He groaned and tried not to go too quickly and tried to be gentle, after all it was her first time.  
  
After a while she started moving with him. Driving up the pace Draco tried to give her as much pleasure as she was giving him. She was moaning his name. He quicken a little bit, letting her climax. She came, her back arched, her eyes glazed with pleasure and lust, clenching her inner walls around him, milking him. This made him climax as well. With one final trust he spilled his seed into her welcoming body.  
  
They lay there for a few minutes, catching their breath. He then pulled out of her and lay himself down next to her, gathering her into his arms. They fell asleep in each others arms, exhausted and spend but content nevertheless.  
  
TBC rose petel: thank you my little fateful reviewer xxxxx  
  
drookit duck: thanks!  
  
Cathy1227: after reading it must be quite obvious, yes Colin is gay  
  
becky(malfoyluver): it was the flashback that was finished, not the story!!  
  
WATEVER: first of all: it's not bad, maybe not your taste but therefore it ain't bad, second: if you don't like it, don't read it.  
  
Carmilla Zambini: Thanks for offering to beta-read, but my sister is doing it and I just cant stay I have found someone better, but I don't think I have many mistakes. About the part of Malfoy confessing his feelings so quickly is just because a lot has changed, he has become mature, his family- situation is different but that's for later in the story. Well, thanks for the wonderful review xxx  
  
Madison27: thank you as well for reviewing quite often!!! By the way you seem a little crazy but I just happen to like those kind of people. Luv xxx 


	7. Blaise, the History of Magicteacher

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other character of the books of J.K. Rowling.  
  
AN: I'm sorry I didn't updated sooner but I've got lots and lots of homework to do (Stupid teachers and their tests) but here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it.  
  
AN2: If you can't stand sex-scenes, you better skip the part where Ginny crawls back on the bed. I'm sorry I didn't warn you last time but it is rated R. Enjoy  
  
From dusk 'till dawn  
Blaise, the History of Magic-teacher  
  
Ginny woke up at the first sunlight shining upon her face. She felt two arms wrapped around her and remembered the events of the previous night. She sighed. She looked over Dracos shoulder at the clock. It was 6.20 a.m. Breakfast was at 7.30, she had plenty of time but she did have to get back to the Gryffindor common-room before the others will be waking up.  
  
She tried to get away but Draco just held her stronger. She tried again, only causing Draco to wake up.  
  
"Huh?" he said still drowsy.  
  
"Hey, morning" Ginny kissed him.  
  
"Morning beautiful. What time is it?"  
  
"6.20" she answered  
  
"What are you doing awake already, we have plenty of time left before breakfast"  
  
"I do have to get back to the common room before my roommates wake up and see I was missing all night"  
  
"Do you have to" he said, showing his adorable puppy-dog eyes.  
  
"Yes" Ginny sighed.  
  
She stood up from the bed, in all her glory. Draco saw this and his body immediately responded.  
  
"Gin" he groaned  
  
"What?" she said, turning around.  
  
She saw the tent in the sheets and then realised that she was butt-naked. Lust filled her eyes and she crawled back upon the bed. Approaching Draco cat-like, she liked her lips. When she was close enough she kissed him and pulled away the sheet.  
  
Draco flopped her onto her back and kissed her. He showered her face with butterfly-kisses. No time for fore-play, he entered her with one trust. She immediately wrapped her legs around him and they started moving synchrony. The both came with a shattering orgasm.  
  
They lay beside each other, catching their breath.  
  
"I really have to go now love" Ginny said.  
  
"Okay, I'll see you at breakfast" he said, kissing her forehead and she left the bed. She collected her clothes, put on her underwear, threw on her skirt and blouse and left Draco after shooting one happy-smile towards him.  
  
*********************************************************** Ginny returned to her dorm she saw that nobody had awoken yet. She ruffled the bed-sheets so it looked like she had slept in them. Gathering her clothes, she went to take a shower.  
  
She was washing herself, still dreaming of Dracos hands who had caressed her, when she heard the other girls waking. She finished up, used a spell to dry her, put on some clothes, used another spell to do her hair. It was silky and wavy. She put some make-up on, some eye-shadow, lip-gloss and a tiny bit of mascara.  
  
She went back in her dorm, greeted the others and went down for breakfast.  
  
Colin was already in the great hall, she took the seat next to him.  
  
"Morning" he greeted her  
  
"Morning Col"  
  
"Spill" he said simply  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You know"  
  
"Actually, I don't"  
  
"You, loverboy, yesterday-evening"  
  
"Oh, well, I slept over"  
  
"Just slept over?"  
  
"Well, yeah that and some other things that aren't any of your business."  
  
"I'm sorry Gin-bug but I thought we wouldn't keep secrets from each other"  
  
"I know. Okay, Colin what you wanna know, the juicy things or a short rapport"  
  
"Second one"  
  
"Well, yesterday we went to his chambers and after cancelling the potionstest of today we just started to make out and that lead from one thing to another"  
  
"So how was he"  
  
"Magnificent" Ginny sighed with a dazed look of happiness.  
  
"Students may I have your attention please" Dumbeldore said loudly. "Today, I may introduce you all to professor Zabini, our new History of Magic teacher"  
  
The Great Hall applauded and when the applause died down whispers like "God, Blaise is so hot", "History of Magic won't be boring ever again, not with this eye-candy" and "Blaise Zabini, Merlin I want him...bad" and lots of others could be heard.  
  
At the Gryffindor-table Colin just sat staring at the new professor. The professor he had to kiss as Ginny's revenge. 'Merlin, it's Blaise, Ginny knows how I feel for him. I'm in love with victim. He is so hot'. He smiled.  
  
"You seem to like what you see Col"  
  
"You bet ye"  
  
"Speaking of a bet, don't forget our one" Ginny said smirking, feeling up to play matchmaker.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
First lesson on Monday: potions  
  
Upon entering the potions-classroom, Ginny and Colin saw Blaise and Draco talking. They were 20 minutes early. Draco and Blaise turned around to see who came in and upon seeing it were them they both smiled.  
  
Ginny went towards Draco and gave him a little peck on his lips and grinned.  
  
"Hey Blaise" She said.  
  
"Hey Red, hi Creevey" he said to her and Colin.  
  
"Hi" Colin said.  
  
Ginny threw a meaningful look at Colin and he just nodded, stepped forwards to Blaise, gripped Blaise his head and kissed those sexy lips passionately. Surprisingly, Blaise intensified the kiss.  
  
"Get a room" Draco said acting disgusted  
  
They broke apart but didn't look at Draco. They were just standing there, looking, drowning, into each others eyes.  
  
"So, Creevey? You're gay too?"  
  
"Yes, and it's Colin"  
  
"Okay, if you call me Blaise and maybe meet me for another snogsession?" Blaise said flirting.  
  
"Sure but wow, you must like it fast" Colin said  
  
"Depends on the situation" Blaise answered  
  
"Well, the situation now is you asking to have another snogsession. Nothing more?" he asked hopefully  
  
"Actually I wouldn't mind"  
  
They went on flirting, especially Blaise.  
  
"So what do you think of little Ginny and Draco over here"  
  
"Enough with the crap, Colin." Ginny said  
  
The both turned towards her.  
  
"It didn't fulfil your wishes fair lady?" Colin asked teasingly  
  
"Yes, but I just ate and seeing you to staring each other down like there is nothing else on earth works not well on my stomach."  
  
"So, you made Colin do this" Blaise asked  
  
"Kinda, it was a revenge for another bet we made"  
  
"And that would be?"  
  
"Me kissing the new potions-teacher"  
  
"Oh I see. So it wasn't Draco that made the first move?" he said grinning  
  
"That's enough, by the way, with you it was Creevey here who made the first move." Draco answered  
  
"Euh, I euh..."  
  
"Indeed" Draco said  
  
"Okay, so the girl made the first move, but I still believe a guy should make the first move and since we are gay we..." Blaise started to say but was interrupted by Ginny.  
  
"And your cry-baby, whinny arse opinion would be?"  
  
"Euhm, well that we are both men and men should..." but once again he was interrupted  
  
"Your not a man, you're a sissy"  
  
Blaise just looked dumbfounded at Ginny, while Draco and Colin were both laughing.  
  
"Are you always an idiot or just when I am around?" she said.  
  
No answer  
  
Ginny also started laughing now and Draco said "She's kidding you Blaise"  
  
"Oh" Blaise said wearing an expression like this: O_o  
  
The bell rang, students came in and sat down, Colin and Ginny too and Blaise left.  
  
*********************************************************** Second hour  
  
Ginny had healthpotions and Colin had a free period.  
  
After leaving the classroom he went to the library but never got there because he ran into someone. They both fell down and Colin saw who he had run into. It was Blaise.  
  
"Hey" Blaise said.  
  
"Hey Blaise...I mean professor"  
  
"Blaise is ok, or at least when nobody is around"  
  
"Ah, okay."  
  
"Don't you have to be in class right now?"  
  
"I have a free period"  
  
"Oh and where is little Red, I thought you guys were always together"  
  
"She has Health-potions right now"  
  
"Oh, another lesson with our blond slytheringod huh? How many hours has she with him?"  
  
"For the moment 8, 5 Advanced potions and 3 Health-potions"  
  
"What do you mean for the moment"  
  
"Well after the Christmas break Advanced potions will go up to 6 hours in the week and Healtpotions also."  
  
"12 hours in a week?!? I pity her"  
  
"Don't, she loves potions like no other, without it she would be lost"  
  
"Strange griff"  
  
"Heeey!"  
  
"No offence but isn't it a bit strange she likes it so much? If I remember correctly her brother loathed potions and only took Advanced potions because he wanted to be an auror"  
  
"I know but she isn't her brother, not at all, believe me" Colin said giving Blaise a look that said She is something special but crazy nonetheless  
  
"I just hope she can help Draco"  
  
"Why what's wrong with him"  
  
"Nothing but his father had a great influence on him although now he does what he wants, he still bears the marks of his past. I hope for the both of them that she has the Gryffindor bravery."  
  
"Oh, I see. Well she has gone through a lot in her live, you may not underestimate her"  
  
"Has she had an ex-Death eater as a boyfriend before?"  
  
"What, Malfoy is a.."  
  
"His father forced him to join, but he became a spy for the Order just like Snape"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"But if he worked for the Order Ginny must have known that"  
  
"No, he only corresponded with Snape, Dumbeldore and also her father, Arthur Weasley"  
  
"Gosh, who would have guessed that?"  
  
"Nobody"  
  
Colin glanced at the hour, he still needed to get his books and go up to Divination.  
  
"I've got to go, I still need to get my books and go to Divination. See you"  
  
Colin glanced around. Nobody in sight. He grabbed Blaise his head and kissed him fully on the lips.  
  
"Bye" he said and left leaving a dizzy Blaise in the hallway.  
  
TBC  
  
I know this chapter is boring but I would like you to have the good picture of Blaise and Colin. Colin isn't really the shy guy that hides behind his camera and Blaise is a strange Slytherin who is actually good. I hope you enjoy it. Byebye.  
  
Madison27: Thank you for reviewing xxx  
  
Sazzy7: Thank you. I also like Draco/Ginny fluff  
  
Rose petel: well, Colin sure is happy with the new teacher  
  
Drookit duck: Blaise certainly likes to be kissed Thanks for reviewing  
  
Draco'sgal: thank you so much for loving my story xxx 


	8. ‘D’Autremonde Grande Conteste du potions...

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other character of the books of J.K. Rowling.  
  
From dusk 'till dawn  
  
'D'Autremonde Grande Conteste du potions et médecin'  
  
While Colin had Divination, Ginny had Health lab with Madame Pomfrey. She went to the hospital wing but on her way she was stopped by professor Snape.  
  
"Miss Weasley, a word please?" He said. On his face was no emotion readable, a common Slytherin trademark. He did look smugly at her but he always looked smugly.  
  
"Yes professor?"  
  
"I've seen you and Draco Malfoy yesterday evening. Just before Mr. Zabini entered the picture it seemed you two were doing some... how can I say this... not allowed between student and teacher euhm...'touching'."  
  
"Professor I euh, look it isn't euh ...I" she tried to say but failed miserably.  
  
"It's ok Miss Weasley. I just want to say that you have to be more careful in the future. I know it must be hard but you must keep it a secret otherwise the Death Eaters that are still alive will try and take revenge on Draco. You are Draco's weak spot and harming you would be the easiest way to get to him, so be careful and alert Miss Weasley. Promise me that?" Snape said with concern, something you wouldn't expect of the man.  
  
"I promise professor but I do have some questions"  
  
Snape sighed.  
  
"Ask away"  
  
"Why are there Death Eaters after Draco?"  
  
"Didn't he tell you?"  
  
"Tell me what?" she asked confused  
  
"Maybe you should have a talk with him" he said and left her standing there, confused about what he just had said.  
  
'DAMN, I'm late for Lab' she thought and ran of in a haze.  
  
She entered the lab, apologised to Madame Pomfrey and took her seat next to Arius.  
  
"Did I miss anything?" she asked Arius quietly  
  
"No, she just was about to say something about a contest but we have to wait for professor Snape and professor Malfoy before she explains anything"  
  
"Contest?"  
  
"Yeah, something about a *Prix du D'Autremonde* or something like that"  
  
"The *Prix du D'Autremonde*???"  
  
"You know it?" Arius asked  
  
"Hell yeah"  
  
"Well, Miss Weasley maybe you can explain to the class what the *Prix du D'Autremonde* is" Snape drawled.  
  
She hadn't noticed that Snape and Draco have entered and that they just wanted to start explaining what the prize was about.  
  
Ginny blushed  
  
"Well, the *Prix du D'Autremonde* or the D'Autremonde-prize is a prize last you can win by participating with the 'D'Autremonde Grande Conteste du potions et médecin'. At this contest last year students in advanced and health potions compete against each other in little groups. A lot of Magic school participate in it. If you win you get the D'Autremonde Cup, a scholarship for 'Lorentz Healing College' the most prestige college for medical care in whole the world, and 2500 galleons a student."  
  
"Indeed" said Madame Pomfrey excitedly.  
  
"Yes, and the six of you will participate I hope" professor Snape said, actually sounding pride.  
  
"Of course" the students said in union  
  
"Well, write your names, addresses and date of birth on this sheet of parchment. All of you will have to let your parents sign this permission slip and return it to me before the end of the month. Okay?" professor Malfoy asked.  
  
All the Ravenclaws nodded eagerly and Ginny gave a nod but saw that Arius looked sad, she wanted to ask him why but the bell rang and he left the room without putting his name on the list and without taking a permission slip. She also stood up and left the room but hold still in the hall.  
  
"What's wrong" she heard Draco ask her  
  
"Arius, he looked so sad and he didn't put his name on the list. I better go talk to him"  
  
"Okay. Come by this evening okay?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
Ginny left to go after Arius.  
  
Draco sighed.  
  
"She's something isn't she?"  
  
He turned around to find Severus Snape, his godfather and colleague, smirking.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Do you love her Draco?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"It's simple, do you love her or not?"  
  
"I love her with all my heart Severus, but I'm afraid she gonna get hurt because of me"  
  
"You have to tell her"  
  
"I know but I don't have the guts to do it"  
  
"Then find the guts boy so she knows for what she has to look out for. Do it tonight!"  
  
"Yeah I will"  
  
"Good. See you around Draco"  
  
And Snape turned around and was about to leave when he said:  
  
"And Draco, be a bit more discrete about your relationship, no more snogsessions in the hall, is that understood"  
  
"Yes sir" Draco smirked  
  
Both left to go mind their own business.  
  
*********************************************************** Meanwhile at the lake  
  
"Arius! Wait!" Ginny yelled  
  
Arius turned around to find Ginny Weasley, his new friend, a griff and the most beautiful and loving women of Hogwarts, running towards him. He smiled.  
  
"Yes Ginny" he said calmly  
  
"Give...me...a...min...-ute...kay?...Just...let me...catch...my breath" she said  
  
"Sure Dove"  
  
Dove was his nickname for Ginny.  
  
"Well, I just wanted to know why you didn't sign up for the contest." Ginny asked  
  
Arius sighed and started explaining  
  
"You need permission from your parents to enter the contest and...well...my parents aren't that supportive about me studying medical care so they wouldn't give me permission." said Arius sadly  
  
"Why are your parents against it, I mean it is a wonderful thing to take care of people"  
  
"My parents are, like most slytherinparents, pureblood and with high standards. They don't see the good thing in working your ass of for saving a life, they don't value life"  
  
"Oh, I see. Maybe we can talk to Dumbledore about it and perhaps he could help?" Ginny suggested  
  
"Maybe, but I don't think it will help"  
  
"Oh come on, you're such a pessimist! Let's go to Dumbledore"  
  
Ginny grabbed his hand and pulled him up with her. She started pulling him towards the castle and he gave up and followed her. They reached the gargoyle and Ginny whispered the password "Lollypop". The gargoyle made way for the stair that lead up to the headmaster's office. They went on up and knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in" Dumbledore's voice sounded  
  
Ginny entered first, followed by Arius. They came to a hold upon seeing professor Snape and professor Malfoy sitting in front of Dumbledore's desk.  
  
"Ms Weasley, Mr Crispus, come on in. Take a seat"  
  
Dumbledore waved his wand and two comfy chairs appeared. They said down.  
  
"I believe you two are here to talk about the contest" Dumbledore asked.  
  
When Arius didn't answer, Ginny started to answer the question but was stopped by Snape.  
  
"Well professor, Arius..."  
  
"Ms Weasley, I believe Mr Crispus can answer for himself. Now Mr Crispus, talk!" Snape said  
  
Ginny threw a 'go on, tell him'-look and Arius started answering the question.  
  
"Well, I really want to enter the contest with Ginny and the rest of our group but it seemed we had to get permission from our parents and I don't think my parents will give me that"  
  
"Mmh, I see" said Dumbledore calmly, the ever present twinkle in his eyes still there. "I thought something like that would happen and I have send professors Snape and Malfoy over here to your parents and they were able to convince them."  
  
"What? Is this true?"  
  
"Yes it is my boy" Snape answered truthfully  
  
"So if you still want to enter, could you write your name on the list?" Draco asked, while shoving a piece of parchment towards Arius  
  
"Of course sir" Arius said and immediately wrote his name under Ginny's.  
  
"I believe I can go now Albus?" Snape asked  
  
"Yes Severus, you may"  
  
"May I also go professor, I have Care of magical creatures now" Arius asked  
  
"Sure, you go now"  
  
Ginny was also about to leave when Dumbledore spoke  
  
"Ms Weasley, can I have another word with you? And with you to Draco?"  
  
"Euhm... sure professor"  
  
TBC  
  
AN: D'Autremonde is French, d'autre monde means from another world, in this case, the magical world.  
  
AN2: I also know Draco and Snape are OOC, but time has influenced them (and the Golden Trio is gone from school)  
  
AznDreamer802: Thank you very much  
  
Japanese Anime Freak: maybe later on, but I do believe a little sex doesn't harm  
  
Madison27: what can I say, when there is an attraction, there is an attraction  
  
iamcheese: It was kinda meant to be graphic but I'll try to warn the readers for a graphical scene  
  
sweetflame: thanks!!  
  
Cherrie Berry Draco Luver: thank you for the reviews; this is my first story, so I'm sorry that the first chapters are totally worthless  
  
Me: you've seen the other chaps, dialogue has changed thanks for the review  
  
Drookit duck: Slytherins are most of the time calm, and he was openly gay, and for Blaise kissing Colin= mutual attraction  
  
Rose petel: yeah, Colin is rather ooc but in my story he is 17 now and he has become a totally different person  
  
THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING: I LOVE YOU ALL XXXXX 


	9. Busted

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other character of the books of J.K. Rowling.  
  
From dusk 'till dawn  
  
Busted  
  
"Sit back down" Dumbledore said  
  
Ginny and Draco said down, looking at each other nervously and then looked back at Dumbledore.  
  
""It has come to my attention that the both of you have developed a relationship. And I..."  
  
"Professor, it's not what you think. We love each other" Draco interrupted.  
  
"Calm down Mr Malfoy, I just wanted to tell you that I happy for the both of you but try keeping it a secret, that means no snogsessions in public places and always make sure nobody is around. Is that understood?"  
  
"Yes" they answered  
  
"Well that's all, you may go now"  
  
They both stood, thanking professor Dumbledore for his support of their relationship, and left the office. When they came in hall, Draco took her hand and took her to his chambers.  
  
"Chelsey. Dragon's rose" Draco said  
  
He entered, taking Ginny with him and kissed her.  
  
"Merlin, I wanted to kiss you since you left this morning" Draco said  
  
And the kissed some more until the bell rang, it was lunchtime. He kissed her one last time.  
  
"Let's go" Ginny said  
  
When she came out of the portrait hole, followed by Draco, they came eye in eye with Arius.  
  
"Gin, I was just looking for you, what were you doing in th..." he started saying but faltered when he saw Draco. Both their hair were messy.  
  
"Arius!" Ginny exclaimed  
  
"Gin, what is the meaning of this?!? Are you two...? I mean...I...Just what the fuck is going on here?!?!?" Arius shouted  
  
"Arius, Draco and I are together, but you can't tell anybody" Ginny said panicking  
  
"Not tell anybody?!? Gin, he is our teacher for Merlin's sake!!!" Arius shouted, really upset  
  
"So, he is only a year older then me and I love him"  
  
"But it's not allowed for teachers and student to be together!"  
  
"You're a Slytherin, what do you care about allowed and not allowed?!"  
  
"I..."  
  
"That's enough" Snape interfered "Inside now"  
  
He pointed at Draco's room. They all went inside.  
  
"Well?" he asked looking from Draco to Ginny to Arius and back again  
  
"Mr Crispus, you start. Explain why you and Ms Ginny where shouting to each other in the halls."  
  
"Well, professor, I was searching for Ginny and when I finally found her, she was climbing out professor Malfoy's chambers. Both looked a little flushed and their hair and clothes were tousled. When I asked what they were doing, Gin said that she and professor Malfoy were a couple. Can you believe it? She didn't even tried to deny it, she just asked me not to tell anybody. I mean a student and a teacher, it is impossible" Arius said a little panicking  
  
"It's not impossible, my ex-wife was once one of my students and like you just have witnessed, Mr Malfoy and Ms Weasley, a teacher and a student, are a couple. Now, if you tell anybody of this, I will shut an eye and let Mr Malfoy have his way with you. And I must say, he is well trained in various kinds of martial arts and also in sword fighting, he even got gold in most of them." Snape said  
  
Arius swallowed.  
  
"But professor, I...You knew about them"  
  
"Yes, I did. Now go! And don't tell anyone"  
  
"Yes professor" Arius said and left.  
  
"And you two have to be more careful!" Snape said to Draco and Ginny  
  
"We will" Draco said and Snape left  
  
"Maybe it's better if we leave separately" Ginny said  
  
"I agree. I'll go first, and knock two times when the coast is clear and I'll leave for the Great Hall, then you come out. Okay?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
They kissed goodbye and Draco left. Not even a minute later, two knocks could be heard. Ginny stood up and went trough the portrait hole. She looked around but Draco was already gone and she also went to the Great Hall.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
After lunch, she had Transfiguration, Charms and History of Magic. When she left Binns classroom with Colin, she found Arius waiting for her.  
  
"Ginny, can we talk?"  
  
"Euhm, sure" she said and turned to Colin "You go ahead 'kay"  
  
"Okay Gin" Colin answered and went on his way to History of Magic.  
  
"Arius, I..."  
  
"Ssh Dove, I just wanted to know some things. D-do y-you...Do you sleep with Malfoy freely or does he blackmail you or something like that?"  
  
"Draco and I are together, both on free will. We love each other, I know it sounds strange but we do"  
  
"I see. Well..."  
  
"I've got to go now, I've got History of Magic."  
  
"Yeah, I know, I've got it to"  
  
"Oh I forgot, we have it together with the slytherins"  
  
"Are we really that bad?" he joked  
  
"That's a rhetorical question"  
  
They both laughed.  
  
"Fair lady, may I accompany you to your next lesson"  
  
"Yes my noble lord, you may"  
  
And they headed towards History of Magic. They were able to sneak in.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
'Strange, Virginia is not here yet. Draco told me she was so strict with her studies, "she always is on time in the classroom, or tries anyway, and always makes her homework" he says. Yeah right!' Blaise, or professor Zabini, thought.  
  
"Good afternoon class"  
  
"Good afternoon professor" it sounded in chorus  
  
"Sit down and take your book at page 216. Today we are going to discuss the great World War II. To it was mostly fought out between muggles, there have been rather a lot of wizardly influences and battles."  
  
He turned around and wrote on the blackboard the date 1940-1945. Underneath that he wrote: Marinus Lorenmarch, Count Remus Litzenburg, Damian Snape, Brennan Dumbledore, Baroness Helena Winter and Liza Gravewood II. He turned back to the class.  
  
"These are the most imp..." He saw that two students have joined the class, though he hadn't heard them come in.  
  
"Ms Weasley, Mr Crispus. How nice of you to join us. I would of course appreciate if you were on time next time. For now it's just 5 points off for each of you but next time I won't be so mild. Is that understood?"  
  
"Yes professor" they both said  
  
"Okay then. Now on with the lesson. These are the most important wizards and witches who had some influence on World War II. You have to know them and their influence. Yes Ms Gloria?"  
  
"Damian Snape and Brennan Dumbledore? Are they like relatives of professor Snape and professor Dumbledore?"  
  
"It was rather obvious you all wanted to know that and yes they are relatives, but I will explain them one by one to you. Let's start with Marinus Lorenmarch. He was a pureblood and a German. He actually fought with the Allies and his influence in the war was his strategic knowledge. He was the one that helped the Allies free Belgium and the Netherlands."  
  
"Count Remus Litzenburg was also a strategic but he helped the Germans invade Belgium and helped Franco in his totalitarianism. He was stopped by Damian Snape. Now, Damian Snape was an auror, and to answer Ms Gloria's question, Damian Snape is the grandfather of professor Snape we all now this day. He is also known for his great Veritasiumpotions and some torturepotions."  
  
"Then we have the lovely Brennan Dumbledore, she was a nurse during the war, she excelled at both wizard as muggle medical science. She saved a lot of soldiers. She and Damian Snape were once classmates and...euhm...yes Mr Lorn?"  
  
"Does this mean they were in the same house?"  
  
"Yes you can say that"  
  
"Which house was that because it's likely for Damian Snape to be a slytherin why Brennan Dumbledore would be a gryff"  
  
"Well, they actually went to Durmstrang and you can say there is only one house and both were in it. Now let's continue. Baroness Helena Winter and Liza Gravewood II were sisters in law. Helena Winter was Damian Snape his wife. Liza Gravewood II was actually Eliza Marianne Snape, sister of Damian and daughter from Liza Gravewood I and Iolaus Snape. Liza Gravewood was the first landlady of the Scotland Highlands, Iolaus Snape was the wealthy Lord of the Snape Estate that counted lots of yards of ground."  
  
"Liza Gravewood II and Helena Winter were both nurses together with Brennan Dumbledore but after some serious fights between Helena and Brennan they were send to another fieldhospital. Helena was really worried because while she and Liza were taking care of soldiers they didn't even know, Brennan was taking care of her husband Damian."  
  
"It is know from the diary from one of the other nurses that Brennan indeed made some moves towards Damian but he always turned her down because he, even if it was an arranged marriage, loved his wife with all his heart. They had 2 children and lived a long life after the war."  
  
"Liza also survived but never got married because no men look further than her incapability to get children. Brennan Dumbledore also survived but left Damian and Helena alone. She has found happiness with an Italian whose name slips from my mind right now."  
  
"Marinus Lorenmarch and Count Remus Litzenburg have got to know each other during the war and became friends. After the war they started business together. Their business is still known as The three broomsticks."  
  
The bell rang and the class applauded for the best lesson of History of Magic they had ever had.  
  
"Read the pages in your book and prepare the next chapter. See you next time class. You may go"  
  
The students run out of the class.  
  
"Mr Creevey, a word please?" Blaise said.  
  
"You go ahead Gin" Colin said to Ginny  
  
"Okay" Ginny winked and left the classroom. There she found a piece of parchment. She picked it up and saw her name written on it. She opened it and read:  
  
Ginny  
  
When I fell in love with you  
That very day, I know it was true  
The love I found in you  
  
I knew I never wanted to lose  
  
You mean far more than any words could say  
I wish I knew exactly why I feel this way  
My love for you grows stronger every day  
I hate the times when you are away  
When we talk I hate to say 'Goodbye'  
  
I would do anything for you to show you my love is true  
I feel lucky to have someone like you  
My love for you will never die, this I know is true  
Because my place in life is right beside you  
I love you  
  
'Strange it isn't signed. I bet it's from Draco!' she smiled and went to her dorm to put her things away.  
  
A man in the shadows had observed how she had picked it up, read it. He had seen how she was first confused and then smiled lovely.  
  
"I love you Virginia Weasley" he whispered after she left for her dorm.  
  
TBC  
  
Lanna/Jon4EVA: Thanks. And hey what would a HP story without Draco be?  
  
crzyfire89: Sorry sorry sorry!! I'm a slow writher and I don't want to blamed for murder because of you having a hearth attack- C'mon shape up, you can do it Keep living! ;)  
  
CarlySue: one of the few stories?? I'm honoured. Thanks!  
  
Durfaniel: A Draco – Ginny relationship can't go without problems but as long as they stand together, nothing can break them!!  
  
Dragonsblacktear: I'm not a bad author :'( Cliffies are allowed................sometimes.........................okay, they aren't allowed but I write them anyway  
  
Sazzy7: the explanation follows next time hihi, you'll have to wait  
  
drookit duck: Why thank you! Xxx (see 2 above)  
  
Madison27: Well, Dumbledore is supportive of their relationship, Snape to Isn't that strange? Well, thanks for the review Thatha xxx 


	10. Explain, Draco, explain!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other character of the books of J.K. Rowling.  
  
AN: I'm so sorry that it took so long, I had a really busy month Please DON'T kill me. Well here's chapter10 Enjoy!  
  
From dusk 'till dawn  
  
Explain, Draco, explain!  
  
After dinner Ginny went to Draco's room. Upon entering she found nobody there. She went to sit on the bed when she heard streaming water.  
  
'Mmmh, he's taking a shower.'  
  
Ginny took of her shoes, her robe and the rest of her clothes, lying them on a nearby chair and went into the bathroom silently. She saw Draco's silhouette (AN: lucky her!! *looks sad because it isn't me*). She quietly opened the shower door and stepped in. Draco still hadn't heard her.  
  
She went closer and closer to him and suddenly put her arms around his waist, moulding her body into his. He jumped at her touch and turned around.  
  
"Little rascal" he chuckled and kissed her, lifting her up against the showerwall.  
  
She wrapped her legs around him and started kissing him like there was no tomorrow. He kissed her back with even force. Hands wandered over each others body, Ginny's hands finding their place in his hair and Draco put one hand on her hip, holding her and the other between her legs.  
  
He started to stroke her red flower and then let his finger slit between the folds, rubbing her clit. She moaned. He entered her with two fingers, she was hot and wet. Draco purred and started nibbling at her ear.  
  
"Draco...I...I need you...inside of me"  
  
He looked at her, his eyes filled with passion and lust. His lips descended down on her lips and he entered her with one stroke.  
  
"Aaaaaah" Ginny shouted out in passion  
  
Draco waited a moment for Ginny to adjust and started moving in and out of her. He started slow but her heat drove him wild and he fastened up the tempo. Soon both of them came with a shattering orgasm.  
  
"Giiiiiinnnnnyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy"  
  
"Draaaaacoooooooooooooooo"  
  
He stayed in her while both of them were catching their breath. Draco was kissing her neck gently.  
  
"That *kiss* was *kiss* fan- *kiss* tastic *kiss* ."  
  
He pulled out of her and put her down. He grabbed the soap and started cleaning her body from top to toe, making sure he didn't miss a spot. He then washed her hair. When he was finished, she did the same for him.  
  
He lifted her up and stepped out of the shower, took a soft, fluffy white towel and draped it around them. He dried her and then she dried him (AN they could use a dryingspell but what is the fun in that?).  
  
Then he carried her into his bedroom and put her down onto the bed.  
  
"Gin, we need to talk"  
  
"What about?" she asked, still in a dreamy condition.  
  
"Me" he said, getting Ginny's full attention  
  
"You?"  
  
"Yes, me. Gin, I...I don't know how to start. You see, the thing is I...I"  
  
"You what?"  
  
"I'm a danger to you" he sighed  
  
"Why would you be a danger to me?"  
  
"Because there are Death Eaters after me"  
  
"Ooh, Snape mentioned something like that. But why are they after you?"  
  
"Severus said there were Death Eaters after me?"  
  
"Yeah, he told me that we have to be careful, he really seemed sincere"  
  
"I know I've been stupid to love you, making you my weak spot, but Gin I couldn't not love you. I just couldn't"  
  
He let his head fall down into his hands. Tears were escaping his eyes.  
  
"I'm so sorry Gin" he sobbed  
  
"It's okay Draco, I love you too and I will stand by your site in whatever that may happen to us"  
  
Draco looked up and Ginny smiled down at him. They kissed.  
  
"It's to dangerous."  
  
"Just start with telling me why they are after you"  
  
"Somewhere in the middle of the war my father called me to him. It was in my sixth year"  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"You sent for me father" Draco said, bowing to Lucius  
  
"Draco, my son, as you know, the war between us noble purebloods and those filthy muggle-loving dirt is reaching an important battle. Our side has lost a lot of people in the last battle and our Lord needs you to join our ranks."  
  
"I'm sorry father but I will not join your Lord"  
  
"What!?!" Lucius shouted angry  
  
"I will not join" Draco stated firmly once again  
  
"Boy, are you out of your mind? It's a privilege to join the Death Eaters and do our Lord's bidding"  
  
"I will not bow and take orders from that half-dead lunatic"  
  
"Do not speak about the Dark Lord in such a manner!"  
  
"I speak of him as I please"  
  
"You will join our ranks. You will obey and respect our master! Or else you will no longer be my son" Lucius said, giving him an ultimatum  
  
"Then when should I leave?" Draco spat  
  
"What!?!"  
  
"I asked when I should leave"  
  
"You are a fool. If you will not join the Death Eaters, it will be at the cost of your life."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me"  
  
Draco fell to the ground not knowing what to do.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
"So I became a Death Eater that evening. A month or two after my initiation I came to here, to Hogwarts where I found professor Dumbledore and professor Snape. I told them all about what I knew and with the information that I gave they have won a lot of battles and eventually. I worked alongside Severus as a double agent for the Order but the Death Eaters found out when stupid Fudge said my name in one of his speeches."  
  
"Draco, why didn't I knew you worked for the Order. I'm a part of it to even if it's only the researchpart until I'm 'old enough'."  
  
"I only corresponded with Dumbledore, Severus and ..." Draco hesitated  
  
"And who?"  
  
"Arthur, your father"  
  
Ginny looked at him dumbfounded.  
  
"My father!?! My father knew you were a good guy and didn't tell anyone of us."  
  
"I think your mother knew, she smiled at me when I saw her in Diagon Ally that summer"  
  
"Yeah, my mother has a big heart"  
  
"Mmmh. But anyway I had to run and now, since Potter defeated Voldemort, I have a second chance on life. A life I want to share with you Gin"  
  
"Oh Draco"  
  
They kissed. Ginny hugged Draco.  
  
"So you were their source?"  
  
"Yes, I was"  
  
"And the Mortitution-spell, the only one that could bring Voldemort down"  
  
"I gave it to Dumbledore, who on his turn gave it to Potter"  
  
"So you're responsible for Voldemort's downfall and with that the downfall of the Death Eaters."  
  
"And that, together with me being a spy, is why they are still after me. I'm sorry Gin that I caused so much trouble, I'm sorry for what I did to you, your brother and Granger. An even for what I did to Potter. I'm sorry"  
  
"It's okay Dragon" and Ginny hugged him closely to her.  
  
They sat like that for a couple of hours and Draco fell a sleep. Ginny put him under the blankets and joined him.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
An alarmclock went off and Ginny woke up only to find Draco gone. He did left a note on his pillow.  
  
Good morning my red rose, I had to leave early for a meeting with Dumbledore and the rest of the staff. I set the alarm, I hope you didn't  
mind but I didn't want you to miss breakfast and the lessons.  
I love you  
Draco  
  
Virginia of Gryffindor House  
I love you without knowing how,  
or when, or from where  
  
I love your straightforwardly  
  
without complexities or pride  
So I love you because I know no other way than this  
Where I does not exist,  
nor you  
So close that your hand on my chest is my hand  
So close that your eyes close as I fall a sleep  
I love you from here to the moon  
I love the way you walk  
I love the way you talk  
I love the way you are  
I love you from here to the moon  
and all the way back again  
  
**********************************************************  
  
After breakfast she had Transfiguration, Charms and Health Lab. Upon entering she saw Arius experimenting with some stuff that was dangerous if you put it together.  
  
"Arius Gendial Crispus!" Madame Pomfrey shouted "What are you doing!?!"  
  
"..."  
  
"Well"  
  
"I was just trying to make Lotherinpotion"  
  
"That isn't something you should do alone"  
  
"Oh but I'm helping, you know as his lab-partner" Ginny interfered quickly.  
  
"Oh, well okay then. But inform me next time and always stay with minimum two person at the potion. Is that understood?"  
  
"Yes Madame Pomfrey" they said in union  
  
"Thanks" Arius whispered  
  
"Not a problem"  
  
She helped him finishing the Lotherinpotion and then they cleaned up.  
  
"Well, see you Dove"  
  
"Bye Arius"  
  
Ginny picked up her books and wanted to go the common room for the 11.00 break when she found a piece of parchment with her name on it. She opened it:  
  
Into each new day,  
You bring a brightness that grows  
in the hearts that you touch  
Today I wanted to give back  
a bit of the sunshine  
you have brought into my life  
thank you for helping to make my days  
just a little bit brighter  
  
I do not know  
how long I'll live  
But while I live,  
Merlin, thank you  
for giving some comfort  
To someone in need  
  
By smile or nod,  
Kind word or deed  
And you have done  
What no one else could  
To ease my life  
And take away the dark  
  
I want nothing else  
But to do make you  
Happy and at peace  
The change you did  
to my heart  
  
The change that made  
  
Frowns to smiles again  
  
If not for you,  
I would have  
Lived in vain  
  
I care not  
how long I live  
if only I  
could feel you,  
my love,  
one time  
forever  
  
'Strange! That's the second one in one day. Draco maybe romantic but this isn't his style to be over-romantic. And how could he have put it here on my desk? He wasn't here. Damn! I need to talk to Draco!'  
  
So instead of going to the common room she went to the dungeons to the potionsclass. She found Draco there taking a look at his notes for the next lesson. She knocked at the door. He looked up and was surprised to see Ginny there.  
  
"Gin- I mean Ms Weasley. Can I help you?"  
  
"Yes professor. I just wanted to ask if this was yours"  
  
She showed him the poem.  
  
"No, that's not mine. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Because I found it and it was addressed to me"  
  
"What!?! If I find the guy that's after you I'm going to..."  
  
"Draco, calm down"  
  
"How can I calm down if I know there is someone after the only women I love"  
  
"Ooh Dragon"  
  
The bell rang and the seventh year Slytherins and Colin walked in.  
  
"That's all Ms Weasley" Draco said sternly "So I'll see you Friday evening in detention. Now take your seat"  
  
She set down and felt someone's eyes on her.  
  
'Maybe it's my secret poemwriter. Damn it! Why won't you leave me alone whoever you are!"  
  
TBC  
  
LALUSH: Yeah, in the beginning it was a real mess but hey, it's my first story so what do you want from a prep.  
  
Drookit duck: read the next chapters and you'll find out  
  
Sazzy7: Sorry I did so long for writing but I had a very busy schedule  
  
MoonlightPrincess: Draco is really OOC in my story so why could it not be Draco? But I guess if you really want to know you have to read the next chapters too!! xxx  
  
Lana/Jon4EVA: I think you and I have the same frequency when it comes to Draco and Ginny and Draco's amazing sexy body! ;)  
  
Madison27: Go strange-isness (Is this a word?) well anyway Love you liked it  
  
Rose petel: I'm not gonna bet with you, I might loose Read the next chapters!!!  
  
THANK YOU ALL  
  
By the way, that urge to push the reviewbutton, don't resist, you know you want to. ;) 


	11. Secret writer, reveal you’re self

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other character of the books of J.K. Rowling.  
  
AN: Heeey you guys, I'm so sorry this chapter took so long but I had this really annoying writersblock. But here the next chapter is. Enjoy!  
  
From dusk 'till dawn  
Secret writer, reveal you're self  
  
The bell rang and the students left. Ginny stayed behind with Colin. They went towards Draco. She showed him the three poems she received. She took the second one and said:  
  
"This one is yours, it's the one you left me this morning and the note with is was signed. The other two weren't signed. The first one I found after a History of Magic lesson, and the other was slipped into my bag but I only found it when Healthpotions was done."  
  
"These are not mine Gin" Draco said, a little bit angry because someone wants to take Ginny from him.  
  
"Do you have any suspect, I mean like guys who act different towards you then they do towards the other girls?" Colin asked  
  
"Well there's you of course but that's because we are best friends and you're gay. Then there is Arius, he doesn't act all Slytherin when he is with me but that is because we are partners in Health Lab and you can't work without communication or constant bickering. Ooh and there are a couple of guys from Ravenclaw who from time to time offer to carry my books. And then there is Jack but he just acts that way because I'm Ron's sister."  
  
Jack Bellows was a bit like Colin in his first three years, but instead of idolising Harry he idolised Ron. Jack himself was chess-addicted and looked up to Ron because of the 'great strategic man' he was.  
  
"So you think it's one of those Ravenclawboys?" Draco asked, getting angry  
  
"I don't know. It could be but..."  
  
"I will let nobody stalk you Gin. I don't want to loose you"  
  
Draco took Ginny in his arms. He was really afraid to loose the first women he had ever loved to another man. He had to admit, those poems were beautiful.  
  
'Great, I'm jealous of a person I don't even know the name of' Draco thought.  
  
"Oh Draco I just don't know. Maybe it's better if we just ignore the poems. We have to head out for our next lesson Colin"  
  
When she said this, she took the two poems and threw them away in the bin. Kissed Draco goodbye and left with Colin to Care of Magical creatures, also with the Slytherins. They have mostly everything with them except Divination, Healthlab and Healthpotions because there were only six students and History of Magic.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Change of POV  
  
I saw her walk to the oaf's cabin together with Creevey. They have been best friends for ages. She sees me and waves, a smile on her face. I smile and wave back. She's so beautiful. I love her but I'm afraid of telling her that. I have given her two poems already but I don't stand a chance. She's in love with Malfoy. I sighed and also made my way to the oaf's cabin. Most of my lessons were together with the Gryffs so I saw here constantly.  
  
The oaf is nagging about something called a Donderbisjke. Basically it's a really small fly. A real treat for frogs. Ginny is listening carefully and taking notes.  
  
When the lesson ends I go to her and ask if I could borrow her notes.  
  
"You should pay more attention."  
  
"I know but it's so damn boring"  
  
"I know" she laughed and hands me her notes.  
  
"Thanks Gin. Oh, could you meet me tonight before diner at the lake, I'll bring the notes with me. Kay?"  
  
"Okay. See you"  
  
She leaves for lunch and I follow with my classmates. The Great Hall is crowded and noisy until Dumbledore makes an announcement.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Normal POV  
  
"Students, I just like to say that there will be a change in the Quidditch- matches. Due to unforeseen circumstances the first match will be Ravenclaw- Slytherin and not Hufflepuff-Gryffindor. That's all. Please dug in."  
  
As Dumbledore sat back down again, rumours that Vince Valentine, the Hufflepuff keeper, had broken some bones and couldn't play this weekend spread their way.  
  
Ginny and Colin went through another lesson Potions and an hour History of Magic before they had some time of. The both started immediately at their homework until it was 17.45. Ginny stood up.  
  
"I'm going to the lake before dinner"  
  
"Do you want me to come"  
  
"No, I'm just getting my notes back"  
  
"He needed them again!?! He really doesn't like Care of Magical Creatures, does he?"  
  
"No, I guess not. Well, see you at dinner" and she left.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
At the lake  
  
"Hey Gin"  
  
"Hi, I'm sorry if I kept you waiting"  
  
"No, it's okay, I just arrived here myself. By the way here are your notes."  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"Euhm Gin?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"I must confess something"  
  
"And what would that be Arius?" she asked playfully, laughing until he answered  
  
"Those poems" Ginny's smile faltered. Arius continued "There mine"  
  
"What?...How?... Why?... I don't understand"  
  
"It's quite simple: I love you Gin"  
  
"But I love Draco, you know that!"  
  
"Merlin, yes I know. And it's killing me Ginny. I love you so much but you're unreachable. You're taken, you're in love with someone else, you're..."  
  
"Arius, I... I don't know what to say"  
  
"Say you love me"  
  
"But I don't" Ginny sounded desperately  
  
Arius sat down slowly against a tree.  
  
"What now?"  
  
"I don't know, but we could remain friends. Can't we?" Ginny asked sadly.  
  
She sat down as well.  
  
"After this I don't know if I can be the same Arius that was you're friend, just your friend."  
  
"You could try. Besides there are a lot of other girls who can't wait to date you."  
  
"But none as friendly and loving and caring and beautiful as you"  
  
"That's not true Arius. There are lots of girls that are loving and caring and friendly and even more beautiful then me."  
  
"I need some time Gin, before we are friends again. Please, give me some time"  
  
"Sure, that's okay. Hey, but we'll still be labpartners aren't we?"  
  
"Yeah" he chuckled.  
  
They both stood up and Arius gave a little kiss on her cheek.  
  
"Well, see you Dove" and he left.  
  
"Well I guess I don't have to worry about that anymore" a voice behind her spoke.  
  
She turned around only to find Draco there.  
  
"Guess you won't"  
  
"He's a good boy, and I can perfectly agree why he has fallen for you" Draco said and kissed Ginny's forehead.  
  
"C'mon Red, someone's waiting to see you inside"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"You'll have to wait and see!"  
  
And so they left, hand in hand, towards the stone stairs leading up to Hogwarts to find and familiar face inside.  
  
TBC  
  
I'll like to thank the following people for reviewing:  
  
Dracolovergrl  
  
Sazzy7 (Sorry no Draco doing evil nasty things to the stalker)  
  
Drookit duck  
  
Scary-As-Hell  
  
Lanna/Jon4EVA (reserve a place for me in that story of yours, and make it really close to Draco ;) !)  
  
Madison27  
  
BigRed-2006  
  
Ms Draco Malfoy  
  
Laura/Jellybeanz225  
  
Ruinsul  
  
Brittbratt Carmen  
  
Kate Lynn  
  
Mika (thanks, you make me blush, and that ain't easy ;) xxx)  
  
Rose petel (the Lotherinpotion is (or in my story should) a medical potion against chickenpox) 


	12. The truce, final chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other character of the books of J.K. Rowling.  
  
From dusk 'till dawn  
The truce  
  
"He's a good boy, and I can perfectly agree why he has fallen for you" Draco said and kissed Ginny's forehead.  
  
"C'mon Red, someone's waiting to see you inside"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"You'll have to wait and see!"  
  
And so they left, hand in hand, towards the stone stairs leading up to Hogwarts to find and familiar face inside.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
"Harry!" Ginny shouted  
  
"Hey Gin"  
  
They hugged.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked  
  
"Well, actually I was here for Draco"  
  
"For Draco? How come?"  
  
"Well, now that the war is over and we captured the remaining Death Eaters and well, Draco is save now. Your father has told us everything Draco has done for us and so I came and make a truce with him."  
  
"Really" Ginny said happy  
  
"Yes"  
  
Ginny turned to Draco and hugged him.  
  
"This is fantastic news!" and she kissed him.  
  
Harry's eyes almost fell out at this.  
  
"Euhm Gin, I know Mal-Draco and we aren't enemies anymore but that isn't a reason to kiss him."  
  
"Ooh, well Harry, Draco and I are a...we are a... I mean we..." she stuttered  
  
"We are a couple. We are seeing each other" Draco helped out  
  
"You guys are WHAT!?!" a fourth voice interrupted before Harry could say anything.  
  
They all turned around to find a really mad, red faced redhead and a bushy brown haired girl. Indeed, Ron and Hermoine.  
  
"We are a couple" Draco repeated  
  
"Over my dead body"  
  
"That can be arranged" Ginny said angry  
  
"C'mon Ginny, you can't be serious! He's a Malfoy"  
  
"He's not his father Ron, I love Draco!"  
  
"But..." Ron started to shout but then he stopped "You...you love...him"  
  
"Yes, with my entire hearth"  
  
"And I love her. I know that in the past we had lots of fights and I know you don't like me but I love her and I will let no harm come to her. You have my word."  
  
"Malfoy, my father has told me you're on the good side, he has told me the good deeds you've done and maybe it is indeed time to put the past in the past. Truce?" he asked, sticking his hand out.  
  
Draco looked at Ron's hand. Then he looked at Ginny. He saw her looking expectantly towards him and gave a reassuring smile. Draco grabbed Ron's hand and shook it.  
  
"Truce" he said.  
  
"Draco" Ron said, trying out Draco's first name "you do know that if any harm comes to Ginny, the truce is gone and so will you."  
  
"And we second that"  
  
They saw the whole Weasleyclan coming towards them.  
  
"Mom, Dad, everyone!!" Ginny shouted and there was a familyhug.  
  
"Hello Draco" Mr Weasley said  
  
"Hi Mr Weasley. How are you?"  
  
"Quite fine boy, and relieved. Relieved that the war is finally and totally over and relieved to see my daughter has found a serious young man. By the way, the letter you've send Molly and me, you have our full approval" Mr Weasley said winking.  
  
"Approval? For what?" Ginny asked confused.  
  
Ginny's eyes widened when Draco sank on one knee to the floor in front of her. He took out a little dark blue velvet box and opened it to reveal a beautiful but simple ring. It was a shining silver ring with a little diamond in the form of a dragon on it. There was something scripted on it but she couldn't read it.  
  
"Virginia Weasley, that day you surprised me in the hallway with the most sensuous kiss I have ever got, was the best day of my life. It brought you closer to me. You are so loving, caring and kind-hearted that you looked behind my facade to see the real me, and even more then that, the love you've giving to that real me. But you are a thief 'cause you have stolen my heart. I've made a decision, I don't want it back, it's yours from now until eternity and beyond that, from sunrise to sunset, from dusk 'till dawn. Ginny, please make me the happiest man a live. Will you marry me?"  
  
The tears that had formed in her eyes were now leaking of her face. She fell in Draco's arms and said  
  
"Yes, oh Draco yes, I will marry you. Oh Merlin, I love you"  
  
Draco put the ring on her finger and now she could see what was scripted on it: Virginia Weasley and Draco Malfoy, for ever. I love you They kissed, seeming to forget the people standing around them.  
  
Blaise and Colin had joined the Weasleys and Harry and Hermoine.  
  
"Congratulations, both of you" they all said in union.  
  
They all shared a laugh and went to the Great Hall, were Dumbledore just had made the announcement that the war is totally and completely won by their side. He told everyone of Draco's part in it and when he entered, all the students started applauding.  
  
"Thank you. Professor Dumbledore, if I may, I also like to announce something."  
  
"Go ahead Draco"  
  
"I'm not a man of many words. Today, I'm the happiest man on this planet. My name is cleared, I'm still alive and the women I love has said yes to my marriage proposal. May I introduce my beloved fiancée Virginia Weasley."  
  
The hall was silent until Arius stood up. He had accepted their love for each other already a while ago. He seemed to have taken up Ginny's advice immediately because there was a beautiful girl sitting next to him.  
  
'Is that Luna?' Ginny thought.  
  
Arius took his goblet of pumpkinjuice, stuck it up in the air and said: "A toast! That they may live a long and happy life. To Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy!"  
  
With this, the rest of the students and the staff also stuck their goblet in the air and shouted: "To Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy!!!"  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Draco and Ginny got married two months after Ginny's graduation. It was a beautiful sunny August day. All their friends were there both Slytherin (those on the good side) as Gryffindor. Their former houses accepted the union of the Slytherin prince and the Gryffindor goddess.  
  
Not much later Ginny found herself pregnant.  
  
Harry and Hermoine have started dating. Ginny always pictured Hermoine with Ron but Ron had found love with Padma Patil, Parvati's Ravenclaw sister.  
  
Ron and Padma were engaged and would marry February.  
  
Arius was free now his parents were in Azkaban. They were with the remaining group of Death Eaters  
  
Draco and Ginny had bought an house in Hogsmeade. It was very convenient because of Draco's job. Draco stayed Potions teacher and Ginny was continuing her medical studies.  
  
She and Arius have teamed up for the 'D'Autremonde Grande Conteste du potions et médecin' and have won it. Both had a scholarship for 'Lorentz Healing College'. They studied together but Ginny stayed absent in May and June because of here pregnancy. She was allowed to take her exams in August.  
  
The 21st May Ginny gave life to a beautiful and healthy girl. Ginny and Draco called her Vicca.  
  
Padma was also expecting.  
  
Arius has found happiness with Mariël. A witch from Beauxbatons. They would get married after Arius studies.  
  
Harry and Hermoine were living together but Harry still had to take the big step and ask Hermoine to marry him.  
  
All of the Weasleys were immensely content. Molly and Arthur were so happy with their grandchild and three others on the way. Padma and Ron's child and Charlie and Ella, his wife, were expecting twins.  
  
Life was great and full of love and light.  
  
The end.  
  
AN: I just love happy ends.  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers.  
  
Rubyqueen17: thanks =) I'm so happy wow 4* out of 5  
  
Rose petel: well, if you like it to be an other potion, I don't mind, I didn't really put it in my story what it was  
  
Jellybeanz255: a special thanks to you!!  
  
Madison27: he doesn't obey her, he would do just about anything for her back then  
  
RomanceFaerie16: thanks for the TWO reviews!  
  
Drookit duck: thanks!!  
  
Cristalfairy: thank you so much!  
  
BigRed-2006: thank you!!!  
  
Lanna/Jon4EVA: I'm sorry, but there's no more Draco half (or not) dressed. 


End file.
